Dinner and a Show
by parisindy
Summary: Beka and Harper and a bar


Harper and Beka entered the bar. They were on a 24-hour shore leave and planned on making the best of it. They had been running cargo for Dylan for three weeks and were about to head back when Dylan told them to take a break. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth Harper had found them the closest bar.  
  
Beka sank into the first padded alcove with a table and sighed with happiness. It had been a long time since either one of them had done this. Harper bounced in beside her.  
  
"So what are the plans for later boss?'  
  
"Plans?" She asked  
  
"Well do we go find a joint with some great music and tomorrow the beach or what?"  
  
"Harper why do we have to plan everything and even if we did why do we have to do anything? I for one just want to head back to the hotel and soak in the tub for about a week."  
  
Harper smiled "we only have twenty four hours."  
  
"Wise ass." She punched him light heartedly in the shoulder.  
  
Harper then waved a waitress over and placed an order big enough for a magog family.  
  
Beka actually liked the idea and ordered a larger meal for herself to. 'What the hell they were on vacation.'  
  
Five minutes later their drinks arrived. Harper smiled and gave the waitress a wink, which both Beka and the waitress ignored. He then grabbed his mug and downed most of his beer in one gulp.  
  
"Slow down Harper" she joked "or you'll be under the table in less then half an hour."  
  
Harper scanned the crowd with his eyes as Beka had done when they first arrived. They both had spent to many years on the run not to automatically size up anyone that might be trouble.  
  
Beka cleared her throat. Harper jumped a little obviously he had been lost in thought and he smiled self consciously. "Beka remember that time you got lost at Mere Drift?"  
  
"You mean the time YOU got lost at Mere Drift?" she tried to keep it light but Harper had something on his mind.  
  
"Yeah we were at a bar like this when Bobby showed up and started causing trouble."  
  
Beka knew where this was going. Her old boy friend had shown up and Beka had gotten drunk and ditched Harper. He had never really mentioned it before but she had always felt guilty.  
  
"Yeah I remember." She whispered "why?"  
  
"You were gone two days I didn't know where you were."  
  
"Seamus." Beka started more then a little annoyed "Why they hell are you bring this up now."  
  
"No reason." He just shrugged his shoulders  
  
"I don't think so … this is our first day off in… well a really long time, and your trying to start an argument and your not even drunk yet."  
  
Beka smiled a strained smile as the waitress approached with their meal and a second round of drinks. The waitress noticed so she deposited the food quickly and left. 'Smart girl' thought Beka.  
  
"MMMM smells great," commented Harper seconds before he started shoveling food into his face.  
  
Beka let the conversation end. Harper talked incessantly as long as it wasn't about something personal then it was nearly impossible to hear what was really on his mind. An evil thought crossed Beka's mind.  
  
She waved at the waitress again. "More drinks and keep them coming I'm buying."  
  
Harper got a shocked look on his face like a kid that woke up and found out it was Christmas day and he hadn't realized it. "Really?!"  
  
"Yup, my treat…so Harper do you remember that meal we had at that drift where you at that pasta, because a cute girl cooked it for you and it turned out to be intestines of some sort."  
  
Harper looked down at his current plate of pasta and turned a little green.  
  
"You were sick for days," continued Beka laughing, "you threw up on her apron."  
  
Harper quit eating. "Yeah," he tried to smile "that was funny, but she sure was cute, she liked me too, she…"  
  
Beka cute him off "Then there was the time you got food poisoning … eating that stuff you said looked like pizza."  
  
Harper pushed his plate away he couldn't look at it anymore. "Well it did look like pizza."  
  
"We searched for days looking for a med clinic and then they just pumped your stomach."  
  
Harper took a big gulp of his beer. The waitress came buy with more drinks and was about to make a quick exit when Beka stopped her.  
  
"Could you take the food and bring us a bottle of Colliere please." Colliere was the closest thing to vodka Beka could think of that didn't cost a weeks pay.  
  
The waitress returned placing to shot glasses in front of them and the bottle in the centre and left to help the next table.  
  
Harper looked nervous. He had figured out what she was trying to do. Harper had skipped lunch and now dinner and she was pouring the drinks hot and heavy. But he quickly gave up 'what the hell' he thought and he quickly swallowed the Colliere.  
  
"Bleeech, Beka this stuff is gross."  
  
"You're a wuse Harper I could drink you under the table."  
  
"What, you! Not in your life!"  
  
After twenty minutes the bottle was nearly empty and Harper's head was on the table. Beka smiled. After five she had quit but Harper hadn't noticed.  
  
"I don't feel good." His voiced slurred against the table.  
  
"Alright, let's head back to the hotel." She paid the waitress and grabbed Harper by the front of the shirt then threw his arm around her shoulder. The air out side was cool and Beka shivered. Harper 's head cleared slightly but not enough to keep him from talking. Beka took a quick look up at the stars as she steered him down the pathway towards the hotel.  
  
"So Harper why did you bring that thing up with Bobby that was two years ago."  
  
Harper's brow creased in concentration. "I didn't know where you were for two days."  
  
"Yeah, so we've been apart longer then that lots of times."  
  
"You were with Bobby."  
  
"Bobby's a jerk."  
  
"I agree." Harper slurred his words again. "But you liked him."  
  
"Yeah I did." She felt an ache in her stomach that wasn't from the drinks.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming back." He whispered it so quietly she almost missed it and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"So that's what this is about." Harper ignored the question. "Why bring it up now?"  
  
"Well…" even drunk it was hard to say. "Beka I really screwed up, I let Rommie's back up personality take over, and then I turned the internal defenses off, everyone just about died and then I was infested and I almost made a deal with Serena and…"  
  
Beka raised a hand to stop his barrage of self-doubt. She stopped walking and turned to face him.  
  
"Seamus Harper I will never…" he turned his face away afraid to met her eyes and she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her and started again. "I will always come back for you."  
  
He nodded and looked away quickly.  
  
They continued down the path. The lights of the hotel lit up the darkness of the night.  
  
"Besides," she smiled to her self "We're the only real family we have." 


End file.
